Patricia Wiiliamson
Patricia Williamson Patricia Williamson is a resident of the House of Anubis. She was Joy's best friend and used to room with Joy, then Nina, but is currently rooming with Mara. At the beginning of the series she and Nina were enemies as Patricia constantly put her down but despite being rude to Nina, Nina's constant kindness makes Patricia eventually warm up to her. She and Nina are now friends, though she does not completely trust Nina. Patricia liked Jason, since she was so close to him and she was the only student who called him by the first name, 'Jason.' Patricia is obsessed with finding out what happened to Joy. She has different colored fake highlights in her hair and her side of the room has Gothic things around it such as posters of Vampires and red and black top hats. Is called Trixie by Jerome and Alfie. She was the only one who noticed that Joy was erased from the school photo before she disappeared. She also thinks that she is going crazy after a number of weird things happen to her. Patricia was the only one who saw a strange man outside of the window during Drama class and saw him later in the woods, convincing her that he was real and not a ghost, as she originally thought. After she saw the man, she told Mr. Winkler everything that happened with Joy, and he does not appear to be in on the Joy secret. The man turned out to be a private investigator, who Patricia and Nina later see unconscious, being dragged into the back of a van by Victor. As a result, Patricia has joined Nina, Fabian, and Amber in Sibuna, and has accompanied them to the cellar numerous times, joining in on their search for answers. Although Patricia trusted Rufus, after not bringing Joy to him he kidnapped her. However, in House of Rescue, the other members of Sibuna rescue her from Rufus. However, she still has nightmares about him, and agrees to hang out with Alfie to try and make them stop, which shows that she is becoming better friends with him. In House of Venom, she contacts Joy, and gets her to get a new cell phone, so they are now back in contact. Also Patricia gets more information out of Joy. In House of Pests/Betrayal, she helps Nina and Fabian sneak out by covering for them, this shows her and Nina are friends now. When Fabian is trying to ask Nina to the end-of-ter m prom, he gets nervous, and starts babbling, and accidentally makes it look like he likes Patricia. However, it is clear that she knows he doesn't, and she would not feel the same way, anyway. However, Nina believes it, and this causes things to become weird between the two. Patricia is the one to find out that the Cup of Ankh can only be assembled by the chosen one. She sets up an insurance policy, where she and Joy carried identical bags, with Joy's bag containing the Ankh pieces. She is very tough, strong-headed, and always finds a way out of things, as demonstrated when Rufus kidnaps her and she leaves her ring in the clearing as a sign for Nina and the others to find her. She is one of the seven acolytes. In season 2, Patricia is reunited with her best friend, Joy, although constantly annoyed with her schemes to win Fabian from Nina. Patricia seems to be rooting for Fabina, demonstrated by Patricia always telling Joy that Fabian doesn't like her, such as when Joy is convinced Fabian wrote a poem for her. Patricia has joined Sibuna, even though she only joined halfway through the 1st season, she was also at the Sibuna reunion meeting. She has the Mark of Anubis. She may have a future relationship with Eddie, as they both seem to hate each other but like each other in secret. In the episode "House of Klaxons", Eddie admits his feelings for Patricia and she preceeds to kiss him, setting a relationship for them. In the episode "House of Status/House of Laments", Patricia reveals to Joy that Eddie was her first kiss, and she was scared things were getting too serious. But she then says yes to going on a date with him, but ends up getting locked into the bathroom because of a prank played by the young Alfie. Eddie believes she stood him up and then leaves, disappointed. She also gets hexed that she can`t talk and the only way to comunicate is by elctronics. In a later episode, Patricia's twin sister, Piper, comes by, and she is portrayed by Jade Ramsey's identical twin sister. But eddie does not know about patricia's twin sister so he kisses her. But piper likes Alfie not eddie and alfie thinks patricia likes him because he doesn't know about Piper. Patricia is portrayed by http://the-house-of-anubis.wikia.com/wiki/Jade_Ramsey Jade Ramsey